The Pink Theory
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric has a theory about Sofia and pink, and why she needs to stay away from it. (Super short, sorry! lol I thought about this as I was going to sleep last night, so here it is! :D)


The Pink Theory

Summary: Cedric has a theory about Sofia and pink, and why she needs to stay away from it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First…or too many pink items, come to think of it!

A/N: So I noticed this while going back and watching some old episodes, and any time pink and Sofia mix together…well, you'll see! :) And can I just say how happy I am that it's finally the weekend? This last week was the _slowest_ week for me so far… Anyway! Off we go!

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called in haste as she shoved his door open and paused in her tracks. "_What_ are you doing?"

Cedric offered her a deadpan stare as he had frozen with a toothbrush in his mouth. He held up his forefinger to indicate for her to wait as he shuffled off to his bedroom before returning about a minute later. He sighed and folded his arms while looking toward her. "And that, dear girl, is why you should probably knock before entering," he informed her in a matter-of-fact tone. Hearing her giggle, he rolled his eyes. "What's the rush anyway?"

She looked behind her, a cloth bag dragging on the stone. "Well, I needed some help." She hoisted the bag into her arms and placed it on the table before them. "I have a banquet tonight at school…"

"Of course you do," he said sarcastically with a smirk. "When does royalty ever _not_ have one?"

Unfazed, Sofia climbed into a chair and unfastened the cloth bag, pushing it away to indicate a few dresses. "I need your opinion."

Cedric gaped at her. "You came to me for fashion advice?"

"I know," she said playfully with a grin. "I surprised myself too. I mean, if I wanted actual fashion advice, I'd probably go to Amber."

The sorcerer looked at her with a keen stare. "…What is your point, Princess Sofia?"

"Well, these two dresses are the ones I've narrowed my choice down to…but I just don't know which one to pick. They're both pretty." She smiled happily up toward her mentor, who seemed less than amused. "I figured I'd see what you had to say."

"While I appreciate the opportunity to choose a princess's banquet gown, let's not make this a habitual thing, hmm?" He smiled lightly when she laughed. He glanced down at the dresses and without hesitation pointed toward the blue one. "That one."

Sofia looked surprised. "Really? I liked the pink one a lot…" She held it up. "What do you think of it?"

Cedric shook his head vehemently. "No! No, anything but pink, Sofia…"

The young princess seemed rather confused. "I know most guys don't like pink for one reason or another…but what's wrong with pink exactly, Mr. Cedric?"

He gave her a sarcastic glance. "Gee, let's think… Every time you're dressed in pink, something _bad_ happens." He ticked off his points on his fingers. "Need I remind you of the evil twin you had last year, who was indeed in a pink dress? Or when you dressed up in a pink dress to sing the Enchancian Anthem and you got a little too uppity and your voice was overtaken by the curse of the croaking frogs?"

Sofia blushed and muttered, "I thought you weren't going to bring that up anymore…"

Cedric shook his head. "Regardless, Princess, you still must face facts: pink does you no favors. I'd say either stick with purple or even blue in this case—just, for Merlin's sake, _not pink_."

"Oh, all right…" She took the blue dress from the bag and glanced longingly at the pink one inside. "Are you _sure_?"

The sorcerer sighed and used his wand to levitate the pink dress and hide it in his side closet, locking the door. "Positive." He smirked as she smiled and shrugged. "Now, you'd better hurry. You probably don't have that long to get ready before your sister will undoubtedly be dragging you toward the flying carriage."

She nodded and collected the blue dress from the table and started to make her way to the door before turning back to him and hugging him happily. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric."

"For what?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder in return.

"For helping me see the error of my ways," she responded playfully and dramatically enough to get him to chuckle in response.

"Any time, Sofia."

The end


End file.
